That Would Be Enough
by Akuma-Chibi
Summary: Kagome had figured it out! Traveling through time to era's not solely Edo...but others as well, and at will. Nineteen years old, she attends Columbia University in NYC, her end of the Year Written Term Paper has been assigned. The topic? -The Founding of America-. All she needs to do is find something from the time of the Founding Fathers...that no-one will miss…Full Summary Inside
1. Personal Missive

**That Would Be Enough~**

 **Summary: Kagome had figured it out! Traveling through time to era's not solely Edo...but others as well, and at will. She simply stops aging every-time she does...as time in the present stands still until she returns. Not such a bad deal...right? Nineteen years old, she's attending Columbia University in New York City, and her end of the Year Written Term Paper has been assigned with the chosen topic being -The Founding of America-. Now all she needs to do is find something from the time of the Founding Fathers...that no-one will miss… "This might be harder than I though..." Kagome laughed.**

 **Anime/Musical: InuYasha/Hamilton**

 **Pairing: Kagome/Thomas – Kagome/Alexander – Thomas/Kagome/Alexander**

 **Genre: Historical, Romance, Drama and Hurt & Comfort**

 **Rated: M for Mature Content and the sad yet beautiful truths of our History**

 **-x-x-x-**

 **Personal Note**

 **-x-x-x-**

 _My Dearest, Reader_

 _As I am certain you have already come to this conclusion, I will keep this missive short and sweet. This story is to be a crossover between InuYasha, and the New York phenomenon "Hamilton", thanks to Lin-Manuel Miranda. This Story is going to happen, and another is following, but more for humor purposes. This one is fully intended to be a representation of the true history of our "Fathers", with enough changes to make it a fan-fiction with warm touches of romance here and there._

 _I will tell you this now, while I plan to keep things historically accurate, it is only to a certain point. I'm not writing a History Book, but a crossover. I also might include some memorable versus from "Hamilton" or the lyrics will be inserted between scenes if they fit right. However, I fully fell in love with the Elegant and Refined written correspondences of these men. I will take the time to delve into both their personal lives and their political, while hopefully keeping you enamored with this story._

 _As of right now, there is only one thing that I can tell you will not follow the Truth of our Founding Fathers, and that is their descriptive features and appearances. Though, described as handsome and beautiful in their own Era of grace, and while I agree fully to that claim when it comes to Alexander Hamilton in his Youth, I'm aware that most who read this will have characteristics of the artfully and attractively chosen cast of "Hamilton", so I've decided to surge forward with such characters...I may have also developed a crush or two on Thomas and Alexander…_

 _Anyways, please help me if you see something that's wrong historically, or if you are confused by one thing or another. I would greatly appreciate the help, and equally try just as hard as to answer any questions I'm asked. As always, it's a pleasure to write for you._

 _I have the honor to be…_

 _Your Obedient Servant,_

 _A. Chibi_


	2. Chapter 1

**That Would Be Enough~**

 **Summary: Kagome had figured it out! Traveling through time to era's not solely Edo...but others as well, and at will. She simply stops aging every-time she does...as time in the present stands still until she returns. Not such a bad deal...right? Nineteen years old, she's attending Columbia University in New York City, and her end of the Year Written Term Paper has been assigned with the chosen topic being -The Founding of America-. Now all she needs to do is find something from the time of the Founding Fathers...that no-one will miss… "This might be harder than I though..." Kagome laughed.**

 **Anime/Musical: InuYasha/Hamilton**

 **Pairing: Kagome/Thomas – Kagome/Alexander – Thomas/Kagome/Alexander**

 **Genre: Historical, Romance, Drama and Hurt & Comfort**

 **Rated: M for Mature Content and the sad yet beautiful truths of our History**

 **-x-x-x-**

 **...Who Lives...Who Dies...Who Tells Your Story...**

 **-x-x-x-**

" _Seventeen Seventy….something…."_ Kagome glanced over the screen where different historical locations were listed. She was scrolling through them all since most of the places that had popped up were locations of Museums. "I'd be caught before I could even touch an item in a museum, especially these...such high security places...tch." She leaned back as she stared at the list in nothing short of annoyance.

"Ah, Kagome!"

Glancing to her left, Kagome raised a hand and nodded her head, "Natalie, what's up?"

"What are you doing this weekend?"

"Hopefully traveling back in time so that I can get this term paper written before it's due."

Natalie laughed, "yeah, that would be nice. Me and a few others aren't time traveling, but we are going to the Monticello...you are welcome to join us. Interested?"

"Interested…?" Kagome typed the location her classmate mentioned into the search engine and looked at the beautifully built building on the screen. "Thomas Jefferson...started designing and building this place when he was twenty-six after his dad died, leaving him with five thousand acres of land? It's really pretty..."

"I know, right!?" Natalie leaned over Kagome's shoulder and pointed at a tab, "they have Historical tours, we are going as Students, so they have discounts for us."

Kagome nodded, "yeah...why not. It's probably my best bet anyways." She blocked the blonde behind her out as she cheered her excitement and ran off to tell the others. "If this was really the same building that Thomas Jefferson built, the chances that they have installed cameras in an historical building like that is nil...hopefully..."

Another thought crossed her mind and she pulled up the directions from and to.

Starting – [931 Thomas Jefferson Pkwy, Charlottesville, VA 22902]

Destination – [Broadway & W 116th St, New York, NY 10027]

"I doubt they had tolls back then, so...walking...it'll take...Oh shit."

 **-x-x-x-**

 **(Saturday)**

Kagome had a, don't laugh...big yellow bag, slung over her shoulder. Filled with some clothes, a tightly compacted, rolled up blanket, bottles of unmarked water bottles and bags of preservable dry foods and a couple fruits. It was to be quite a walk once she got to where she was going, and the idea of having no place to sleep would be bad enough, add in no food or water and your stepping into a situation best not lingered in for too long. Since they were going for an assignment, no one looked twice at her bag.

Not like it didn't hold her pencils, pens and a few spirals and journals too. Really, she was doing this for the grade. After all...it's how she got into an Ivy League school in the first place. Columbia University...with a six percent acceptance rate, the only thing that got her in were her excelling grades in History, Writing Composition, Literature and Civil Studies. She had worked beyond "hard" to get here too.

She traveled back and spent a year in the company of Fukuzawa Yukichi, a Japanese author, writer, teacher, translator, entrepreneur and journalist who founded Keio University, Jiji-Shinpo (a newspaper) and the Institute for Study of Infectious Diseases. She stayed by his side under the guise of an interested and studious scholar, having used bandages to hide her chest for the time she was there, and of course, she had kept her hair in a bun to keep the look of a Japanese male, albeit...feminine.

And it wasn't just him that she'd visited...Matsuo Basho...a famous poet...kept to the shadows as a mere beggar of the streets until by her surprise, he welcomed her inside and in exchange for house work, let her stay. This project wasn't one that involved such strenuous detailing, as she only had to delve into the mind of Basho...what do you think he thought about when writing...insert poem here. It took her only a month and a half to get a vivid understanding of the man before she decided she was done cleaning his house and disappeared. Kind as he was...she had places she wanted to go.

So many faces...names sewn through the tapestry of time, such a colorful, beautiful tapestry it makes. Ozaki Yutaka, Kato Daijiro, Sakamoto...etc…

She wrote papers that spoke the voices of men and women who could no longer speak in their death. It was really all that she could do as thanks for the lessons these individuals had taught her. They had helped her get to where she was, and prepared her for the places she planed to go...someday.

"Hey, ready!"

Kagome turned and nodded as Natalie and two others she didn't know showed up with their own bags. "I think Kristopher is in the car waiting for us."

"Great! Oh...this is Sarah and Jacqueline, girls...this is Kagome. I've told you about her,"

"Yes, you have." Sarah wasn't impressed by what she saw, apparently Natalie had built up a picture with whatever she'd told her about Kagome, and it wasn't what she'd seen on meeting her.

"You are the top student in the School...I was expecting someone a bit...nerdier...sorry." Jacqueline laughed.

Kagome shook her head, "no, you're fine. I don't really care one way or another."

"Ah! Kristopher!" Natalie ran forward and tackled the only guy in their group with a hug as he turned and caught her before pushing her off of him. She successfully stopped a fight from stirring between the two girls and Kagome who was running through a mental check list of items in her bag.

Her phone was off, not likely she'd have a reason to use it once she got to where she was going anyways. Her tablet was also in her bag, only, unlike with her phone, she brought a charging station for six portable chargers, batteries and about four USB charger cords. The portable chargers were already charged, and with the amount of twenty-four pack batteries that she had, she would be fine with the charging station. It was too bad there wasn't electricity, but it wasn't the first time she'd come across this hiccup. The problem had already been dealt with long ago...as expensive as it was...it worked.

In her lap was her yellow bag, and no...it wasn't the same one from her travels down the well. It'd been seven years since those trips to Edo. Seven years...yeah...that was another thing.

She was nineteen...but during her time-traveling, she found that her body stopped aging. She didn't get older, and time stopped progressing in her time altogether, this became obvious when she'd began using calendars more efficiently to mark the days she left and returned, only to see that they were one in the same.

The reason for this transition from the one in Japan, is her "wish". She'd made such a selfish wish.

" _I wish I had more time..."_

Now...her traveling had changed...where she was using a vessel (the well) for her time-traveling while living on the shrine, her newly acquired form of travel she'd learned to control used herself as the vessel. She used her Aura to pull and push time around a specific item from that time to get her to where she needed to go, and her Aura stayed protectively around her until she returned back to her own time. If she thought about it, it made sense...but she didn't have control over her Aura remaining around her the entire time. Not that she really noticed…

So yes...nineteen physically, twenty-two mentally. She closed her eyes and sighed as she relaxed in her spot in the jeep. It really was hard to believe that it had already been seven years. Seven years since the well...since that tattered old bag warped by old age and war. Her mom, the sentimental person she was, had bought her another one on the day she'd received her acceptance letter to Columbia University.

" _Just because you aren't battling demons, down a time-traveling well, five hundred years in the past anymore, doesn't mean you can't continue having adventures...I am so proud of you, Kagome."_

Her mother's words still echoed in her head to this day, it had already been a year since she'd left, and it had been a year since her mother had grown sick...dying weeks later from an illness that she had conceived over winter last year. The worst part of it all was when her brother had blamed her. His claim was that, had she been there over winter to assist with the Shrine like she had always been, their mom would still be alive. True as that might be...she wasn't there, and their mother wasn't alive any longer, she could change nothing. That had also brought on another fight with her brother.

" _What good is being able to go back in time if you can't save the people you love!?"_

She had learned that the hard way already. The past is the past for a reason. If you changed things to fit your needs, what would history be? What lessons would we learn? What of the mistakes made to get us to where we are now? Yeah, history isn't perfect, but it's there for us to learn from. She was fine with him making her into a villain to get through the hurt that the loss of their mother had brought on. Thankfully, Souta still had their grandfather, and hadn't needed to to leave his school or friends. She knew he thought she was being cold in how she'd reacted, but he didn't need to know she'd cried everyday for a week when she'd heard her mother had passed on. He didn't need to know how her heart had broken...how she hugged her mothers picture to her heart until she finally fell to sleep.

She knew though...in all her time-traveling, she couldn't change history.

" _Whatever is meant to happen...will happen..."_

It was a mantra to heal her heart. It wasn't as if she didn't get close to these historical individuals. She did, became friendly with them, aspired to be like them, grew to love and care for them...knowing that they would die soon...it hurt. It always did, but they were already dead, it had already happened. _'Whatever is meant to happen...will happen...'_ It got her through her "interviews" for her papers.

"Your birthday is coming up, right, Kagome?" Natalie leaned forward to peer around Sarah who was sitting in-between them reading.

"...November twenty-fourth...yeah...I guess it is."

She scoffed, "lucky you! Getting to celebrate your birthday on a two-day holiday. How old are you turning anyways?"

' _How old?'_ Kagome smiled sadly... "nineteen."

"Any plans for celebrating it?"

This question was asked by a rather persistent guy in her Constitutional Law class. His name was Kristopher or, Kris...if you are super close to him, or too lazy to finish his full name. She never was, "nope...writing...but that's about it."

"Writing?" He glanced at her from the rear-view mirror of the jeep before his eyes returned to the road. "You don't do enough of that already?"

Kagome shrugged, "I do plenty, I want to do more. Too many demons to tackle."

That comment seemed enough to silence her fellow classmates, as Natalie sat back and looked out the window, and Kristopher turned his attention back to his driving.

This drive was five, almost six hours long, she really didn't want to deal with them questioning her the entire time. _'It won't be long now...'_ she eyed the GPS on the dashboard in front of her. _'...not long at all.'_

 **-x-x-x-**

 **Me: Here is chapter one, I truly hope I can keep a slow and even pace with this story, I don't want to rush it, so please be patient with me. I hope you don't mind the Note I placed before this story, but I wanted everyone prepared for what I was going to write. Please review your opinions, and let me know what you think. You have my sincerest gratitude!**


	3. Chapter 2

**That Would Be Enough~**

 **Summary: Kagome had figured it out! Traveling through time to era's not solely Edo...but others as well, and at will. She simply stops aging every-time she does...as time in the present stands still until she returns. Not such a bad deal...right? Nineteen years old, she's attending Columbia University in New York City, and her end of the Year Written Term Paper has been assigned with the chosen topic being -The Founding of America-. Now all she needs to do is find something from the time of the Founding Fathers...that no-one will miss… "This might be harder than I though..." Kagome laughed.**

 **Anime/Musical: InuYasha/Hamilton**

 **Pairing: Kagome/Thomas – Kagome/Alexander – Thomas/Kagome/Alexander**

 **Genre: Historical, Romance, Drama and Hurt & Comfort**

 **Rated: M for Mature Content and the sad yet beautiful truths of our History**

 **-x-x-x-**

 **...History Has It's Eyes On You...**

 **-x-x-x-**

It was such a hassle, dealing with Natalie's clingy personality on a normal day was fine with her, but when Kagome was literally trying to find a single moment alone to grab an item and take off, it was taxing. On top of Natalie holding onto her arm, when the girl did let go to wander around the Monticello, Kristopher replaced her by hanging around Kagome's side and following her around the large building. They were like this at school too. Kagome didn't really talk much unless asked a question or if a conversation has been instigated by another individual. Needless to say, she was known for holding herself up in her dorm room, writing till odd hours of the night, and till the early rays of morning.

Kagome wasn't trying to be rude, but in her exasperation, she let out a sigh when Natalie clung onto her arm again. Kristopher had noticed, of course. He noticed everything about Kagome, and that didn't go unnoticed by Natalie. Really, the whole thing was silly. Natalie clung to Kagome, to keep an eye on her and Kristopher, because she liked Kristopher herself. Silly...

Kristopher cleared his throat and gently popped Natalie in the shoulder with the back of his hand, "I want to go look at the plantation, come with me."

Kagome watched the blush form along Natalie's cheeks, her friend let go of her and changed the object of her clinging to Kristopher who looked to be in pain from the situation, but went along with it all the same. ' _...thank you Kristopher...'_

She watched the two leave, already knowing where she was going to get what she needed to travel back. Kagome took a quick glance around before ducking back behind a wall to avoid being seen by the Tour Guide. Not that she was too worried about being caught touching something. So long as she didn't change anything in history, then nothing, from the moment she left, would change in the present. Her hand and the item she was touching, would still be in the same place as when she'd left, no one would know she'd been gone.

"Someone looks suspicious."

Kagome turned around to see Sarah looking over at her from where she was taking pictures of the kitchen of the Monticello, her camera poised carefully in her hands. "I'm not a big fan of tours or tour guides. They have their agenda's...and I have mine."

Sarah gave her a bored look, "you didn't need to tell me anything, I just said you looked suspicious." She turned her attention back to the pictures she was taking and continued ignoring Kagome.

This, Kagome was quite okay with. She made her way around the corner and passed over the doltishly placed bed in the middle of the hallway, separating her and everyone else from the study on the other-side.

Thankful to her passing grades in gym, and more specifically, vaulting, Kagome had jumped the bed without touching the comforter that lay neatly across it. Besides bragging rights, it meant that it would take people longer to realize someone was in the study.

Glancing about the room, she felt a pain in her heart, the untouched memories that lingered in every paper on his desk, every book on his shelf. If what the guide had said was true, then everything was how Thomas Jefferson had left it when he passed away, albeit...cleaner. There wasn't a layer of dust to speak of the years that had passed since his death. She made her way over to the bookshelf that was in his office, only a certain selection of books had made it into his study, the rest were in his library. Her fingers danced gently over both hard and soft leather bound books, she couldn't conceal her smile.

When did she start loving books so much? Surely it came only after her permanent departure from the past. Similarly to when she became so obsessed with writing them. History...had at some point, become her living passion. In her free time, after her travels, she started writing biographical pamphlets about her friends from the past, using the pseudo-name "Time Traveling Miko" as suggested by her publisher. The company had commented on her schooling and had been worried about the attention affecting her school year. She was thankful for their care, and decided to go with the ironically chosen name. What had started off as separate memoirs, nine to twelve page essays, of her friends Sesshoumaru, Shippou, Miroku, Sango, Kouga and Ayame...Inuyasha…had been published together as "A Collection of Historical Misfits" which was pretty accurate, considering the diversity of their lifestyles.

Not even a month on the shelf, and the buzz around the Alias and who the author really was had reached Kagome's ear. The historians who had studied the subject of Inuyasha, of the Shikon no Tama...had searched for this person who voiced things that none had known about. Thankfully, the company and her publisher had kept quiet about her name.

Truthfully, her book almost hadn't made it to the Historical section, they were going to brush it off as Mythology or Fiction, due mostly impart to the mention of demons. Kagome however had argued that many of their historical revelations had demons in it, and hers by far was not the least believable of them. Thinking back on the book and the chaos that was brought on by it, she'd only written the book so that everyone would know her friends the way she had. The trials they'd been dealt, and the sacrifices they had made. It seemed only fair...besides, if she hadn't told their story...who then would?

Kagome shook her head and tried to pull her thoughts back together. _"Really Kagome..."_ she muttered softly under her breath, _"you think too much."_ She turned her attention away from the books and towards a roll of papers in the top hand corner of the bookcase. Curiously, she pulled it from the spot between shelf and book, and unrolled the frail parchment. A crinkle of the papers sounded and she flinched in fear at the thought of their age and the small chance of the paper being _just_ ancient enough to crack or tear without resistance. Her eyes lit up at the Neatly scrawled writing across the top of the page. While she couldn't read the much, _much_ smaller writing below it, the larger writing read: **Composition Draft,** **August, 9, 1775**

To anyone looking at it, it was just scuffled notes, but a few lines stood out most amazingly to her. The few she could manage to read in the neatly, and fine cursive scrawl.

 _When in the Course of human events,  
it becomes necessary for one people to dissolve the political bands which have connected them with another,  
and to assume among the powers of the earth,  
the separate and equal station to which the Laws of Nature and of Nature's God entitle them,  
a decent respect to the opinions of mankind requires that they should declare the causes which impel them to the separation._

 _We hold these truths to be self-evident,  
that all men are created equal,  
that they are endowed by their Creator with certain unalienable Rights,  
that among these are Life,  
Liberty and the pursuit of Happiness._

The Composition Draft was, if she was right...the compilation of Thomas Jefferson scattered thoughts on the Declaration of Independence. It was the first draft...before his _first draft_. Most of his drafts were preserved in museums across the U.S. but like any well studied gentleman, he'd made _many_ drafts of the Declaration of Independence. There was no answer to exactly how many drafts Thomas Jefferson had written, nor was there any way to know just how much input came from names like John Adams and Benjamin Franklin.

Gently letting the parchment roll back into itself, she cringed once more at the crackling sound, _'definitely old. The least they could have done was place this in a temperature controlled room. Such old parchment in this heat?'_ She thought critically. "Thomas Pain was onto something when he wrote "Common Sense"...it's too bad it never caught on." She grinned, "Alright!"

The ritual was second nature to her now. She brought the large roll of papers to her chest and held them in a gentle embrace before she let her aura touch carefully along the edges of the paper. It was a slow process of enveloping the pages and then letting her aura surround herself. The ever familiar warmth of time brushed lightly at her heels before running softly up along her legs and continuing till she was completely clutched in the blue warmth that had held her throughout each of her travels. "I'm excited...to go to the time when feelings were strongest for the words being written on these pages."

She watched the world around her fade into the shadows that only she was privileged to before her feet lifted off the floor, the weight of her bag vanished for a moment as gravity too seemed to cease to exist. An ocean of stars sparkled in the vast blue of the airy ocean at her feet, her hair had become flighty and her eyes lit with emotions of excitement, joy and the sorrow of which she was sure would come by her adventures end. The warmth started fading, and she found herself becoming slightly heavier as the air returned to normal and her hair settled around her shoulders and fell down her back. Her shoes touched down on the nice wood flooring of the Monticello and she took a moment to glance around the room she was in.

Slight changes through time...very slight. The books were in a different order, not all were the same as what was in his study in her time, but she was sure the man changed them out here and there. After all...six thousand books is a fair many for any man to have. She vaguely wondered whether the man had read them all. A book lay open on his desk, she gently lifted it into her hands and turned it over: **Lex Parliamentaria - A treatise of the law and custom of the Parliaments of England** , it read.

She laid down the book and turned her attention to two letters, one finished, the other...started, yet not finished, lay on the desk. A bottle of ink was closed next to it, and the quill beside it was set and dry. The candle on the desk was cold and hadn't looked to be lit for a few many hours, so she safely assumed he'd stopped his writing to take care of other more pressing matters. She took the completed letter in hand and read the similar scrawl of the Composition she still held to her chest, though this writing was far neater in his patience than that of the scrawl he used in haste of note taking.

 **Monticello. Aug. 25. 1775.**

 **Dear Sir**

 **I received your message by Mr. Braxton and immediately gave him an order on the Treasurer for the money, which the Treasurer assured me should be answered on his return. I now send the bearer for the violin and such music appertaining to her as may be of no use to the young ladies. I believe you had no case to her. If so, be so good as to direct Watt Lenox to get from Prentis's some bays or other coarse woolen to wrap her in, and then to pack her securely in a wooden box.**

 **I am sorry the situation of our country should render it not eligible to you to remain longer in it. I hope the returning wisdom of Great Britain will e'er long put an end to this unnatural contest... . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . .. .. . . .. . .. . . . . . . . . .. .. . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . .. . .. . . . . .**

Kagome found herself enamored with the well written words, so beautifully and preciously strung together, romanticizing the topic completely and with such unhindered ease.

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . .. .. . . .. . .. . . . . . . . . .. .. . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . .. . .. . . . . .**... **I shall be glad to hear from you as often as you may be disposed to think of things here. You may be at liberty I expect to communicate some things consistently with your honor and the duties you will owe to a protecting nation. Such a communication among individuals may be mutually beneficial to the contending parties. On this or any future occasion if I affirm to you any facts, your knowledge of me will enable you to decide on their credibility; if I hazard opinions on the dispositions of men, or other speculative points, you can only know they are my opinions. My best wishes for your felicity attend you wherever you go, and believe me to be assuredly Your friend & servant.**

 **Th: Jefferson**

 **P.S. My collection of classics and of books of parliamentary learning particularly is not so complete as I could wish. As you are going to the land of literature and of books you may be willing to dispose of some of yours here and replace them there in better editions. I should be willing to treat on this head with any body you may think proper to empower for that purpose.**

Kagome laughed, there was no doubt in her mind that this man had read _every_ book in his collection. No doubt, as they came to be in his possession. She placed down gently the letter, her eyes drawn to the large pile of familiar parchment that lay next to the letter she'd read, and a small smile brushed her lips. She turned from the desk, needing to leave now if she wanted to avoid being caught in the Monticello with literally no infallible reason behind her trespassing.

She glanced in utter annoyance at the bed that blocked her path, seriously...this man was one in a million. A sweet tune echoed in the still of the evening. She knew the sound, a violin. Her heart sped up in the trepidation, carefully hopping up to stand atop the heavily framed post of the bed, she walked well balanced to the edge where her eyes nestled on the figure of a man and a small child. A little red haired girl who looked to be no more than two or possibly three years old. Kagome smiled at the distraction, glancing around the wall, she moved silently from the bed frame, and was quick to round the corner and duck past a woman who carried an infant in her arm. She was terrified. This was the single part of traveling back in time she hated. The part where she ends up where the item was when it meant the most to whoever made it, which happened to be in a busy house of four!

Shaking her head, she didn't want to run out in front of anyone, so she looked back down the hall and noted an open window. Her chance for escape, she quickly took it and jumped the ledge, darting out of the line of sight of anyone who might be outside. What would be her luck to be spotted by one of Thomas Jefferson's slaves, who was respected by Jefferson himself. He called out to her, in her fright, she ran faster, but not fast enough. The yell had alerted Jefferson, and even in her head-start, she couldn't beat a horse. _'What do I do...what do I do?!'_

 **-x-x-x-**

 **Me: My regards to those who have been patiently waiting for the second chapter, we will meet Jefferson in chapter three...maybe? Lol, I hope you all enjoy this chapter, the letter that Jefferson wrote can be found online, if you would like to read it in it's entirety. I hope everyone has a wonderful day, I will update hopefully again tomorrow since I'm off….damn, that has such a nice sound to it. ~sigh~ Anyways, review for me, and tell me what you think. I am truly curious with your thoughts on the proceedings of this story. My most sincerest gratitude~**


	4. Chapter 3

**That Would Be Enough~**

 **Summary: Kagome had figured it out! Traveling through time to era's not solely Edo...but others as well, and at will. She simply stops aging every-time she does...as time in the present stands still until she returns. Not such a bad deal...right? Nineteen years old, she's attending Columbia University in New York City, and her end of the Year Written Term Paper has been assigned with the chosen topic being -The Founding of America-. Now all she needs to do is find something from the time of the Founding Fathers...that no-one will miss… "This might be harder than I though..." Kagome laughed.**

 **Anime/Musical: InuYasha/Hamilton**

 **Pairing: Kagome/Thomas – Kagome/Alexander – Thomas/Kagome/Alexander**

 **Genre: Historical, Romance, Drama and Hurt & Comfort**

 **Rated: M for Mature Content and the sad yet beautiful truths of our History**

 **-x-x-x-**

 **...Only Nineteen but My Mind is Older...**

 **-x-x-x-**

OKAY! So running through the dense forest wasn't hard for Kagome, since she'd thankfully worn sneakers, though running in jeans was just uncomfortable, and her hair kept snagging on branches as she passed and ducked below them. It wasn't pretty…

She was scared out of her mind. Meeting someone in this time in her present shape, she would be either tied to a cross for witchery or stoned, possibly shot or...damn, rape and assault...this world was unknown to her, and really, anything could happen. She knew well enough to watch from a far enough distance as to learn more about her subject of study before actually interacting with them. At least taking the time to grab clothes of that era so not to be killed on sight for suspicion of spying or anything akin to. Kagome stopped as she tried to fight the burning in her lungs. "S-stop...Stop!" She yelled out, the sound of horse hooves heavily beating at the forest ground behind her grew louder in her ears. "STOP FOLLOWING ME!" She yelled...to no avail. _"Is this...really how I die? Almost Two hundred and fifty years in the past, will I die...my story untold?! No...no I won't die!"_ Her voice shaking, tears flowing in her fear induced state of mind.

"Have you ceased in your running?!"

Kagome was too tired to speak, too scared to move, sliding down the trunk of a tree, she glanced sideways and her eyes locked onto a bush. She darted towards it and hid behind the bush of leaves and twigs. Carefully tucking away the large roll of papers as she covered them with the shrubbery and dirt that was heavily provided by the forest.

"...what are you doing…?"

She glanced over her shoulder, and...blushed...at the surprisingly handsome man that stood behind her. Not on horseback any longer, he stood next to the tree she'd moments ago been hiding behind. His eyes raked over her body, though she wasn't completely sure if it was due to her clothes, or the availability of her figures curves. She was no longer self-conscious of her looks, having had many handsome men petition her for a date or ask her to be their girlfriend. All sad endings on their part, mind you. She stood carefully, and watched him as he brought his eyes back up to meet hers...they were beautiful, an amber shade of brown. She wasn't all that scared to be in his presence anymore, though still she worried for what might happen, she had at least calmed down some. "I was running..." Her answer, albeit delayed, did cause the man to smile and laugh.

"Indeed you were! A fair chase you gave, were I not married, I might consider a different chase."

"...but you are married, and with two beautiful children at your grace, Sir."

His eyes took on a look of endearment and thoughtful inquiry, "what is your name? Why were you on my property? Did you mean to harm my family? Myself, perhaps? Were you sent as a spy? I've not heard of a woman-spy before, but I guess nothing can go unheard of forever."

Kagome looked bewildered, by both his speech and elegance, even in the state of interrogation. She looked down at her hands, bringing one up to maneuver the strap of her yellow bag on her shoulder, readjusting it to alleviate some of the weight and pain. "What a charming disposition you have, Sir, even in your questioning of a common street urchin. My name is Kagome...Kagome Higurashi...and you will find no lineage to my name as far back as you may dare to look. I meant you and your family no harm. I merely...wished to see for myself...what such a picture of love and togetherness might envision on me. There was no thought in my mind, of causing harm to you or the ones you love so tenderly." She bowed low, respectfully, and let her eyes trail over the dried leaves on the forest floor. "I am also not a spy...there is no merit for my being one."

"A street urchin...you say?" He laughed and stepped towards her. A hand slipped past her vision and a finger hooked beneath her chin before pulling her head up.

She stood straight and glanced up at the man who was a good nine or ten inches taller than her. Really, she had never felt so short, and with a man who was so…well embellished...he looked like a nobleman in his clothes. She blushed darker when he leaned forward, his nose nearly touching the locks of her hair, his lips grazing her ear. She could hear his deep inhale, she felt her heart skip, her legs grew week and her balance became unstable. This was not like her. But he was so close...so warm, and so…

She felt lightheaded as another hand took her by the waist and kept her standing, pulling her in closer to him, her chest pressed against his and she tried to lean away but… She seemed only to help his eyes wander in her attempt to distance herself, his eyes following the lines of her neck, down to her prominent chest, she was breathing flustered breaths, her parted lips and hazed eyes gave off such a sensual and sultry look. He leaned in closer and laid a kiss at her neck. Pulling back, he smirked, "you are no street urchin. Such an alluring scent you carry, something sweet and fresh. Not only that, but your speech is polished and too well defined, much like the rest of you." Another kiss, this one along her collarbone. "Perhaps you should come back to the Monticello with me, I'm sure there is something we could arrange..."

" _Your wife..."_

"Would understand my taking in a helpless young lady in need of a helping hand. She'd encourage it...and you might even help her around the house."

" _...y-your children..."_

He pulled her closer, his lips trailed over her chest, a sharp intake of breath caused him to smirk. "Such a find." He chuckled, "...my children are too young to take notice of whom takes shelter in my home."

Kagome brought her hand to his dark brown curls, such a wild and fierce look in his eyes as he turned his gaze onto her, "should I allow myself to be okay with such an adulterous situation? Would you not look at your wife with disgust and betrayal, should she choose to take refuge in another mans chambers? I am confused...you are a respectable man, a genius lawyer, and a well-spoken gentleman...but who I see before me, is not that man."

He paused in his advances, her feet were steady and she straightened and pulled back from him as he too stood taller in her presence. Another smirk found his lips, and to her surprise, he bowed. "I am as insolent a man as I am a beast aroused. I owe you my deepest apologies. Let me reiterate my earlier request. Demoiselle, I humbly request you stay with my family and I at the Monticello, until you are ready to leave. In exchange for room and board, I only ask for hands on help with the children in their education and the watching of their growth and allowing that my wife be give time to break for rest."

Kagome smiled at the man, "that doesn't sound so bad...but Sir, might I add my own rules to this unspoken contract?"

"As you so desire,"

"...you must never lay your hands on me, in any way...of that of a man towards a woman...in lust."

He seemed to stare at her with surprise evident in his eyes, finally after a moments silence, he gave a small nod. "It will be as you say. Such a woman is hard to come by, tell me...how old are you? You look quite young, eighteen years perhaps, or possibly you have celebrated nineteen?"

Kagome smiled and once more adjusted her bag on her shoulders, "I'm twenty-two, and on the twenty-fourth of this coming November, I will take one more year."

"So soon to be twenty-three years in passing."

"Yes Sir...and...you Sir? How old are you in this year?" She really loved talking in such an eloquent way, reading his letter, the deceleration, having read up slightly on their mannerisms the night before...it was fun, but also refreshing. It made her feel refined and elegant, like a real young lady.

"I am thirty-two as of the thirteenth of the last April."

"Still so young..." She blushed another pretty shade.

He smiled at her obvious attraction, but he'd already made such an arrangement, to keep his hands to himself. As such, he had no intention of breaking her trust and would honor his word until they no longer carried any weight. "Young? You think so? Most don't live to be so old…, I consider each day to be just as my last." He smiled warmly, holding a hand out to her, he nodded his head when she placed hers gently over his.

"Are you so certain your wife won't be upset with you bringing home another female? You really ought to be mindful..."

"I am always mindful, and yet...I somehow continue to make mistakes that are unforgivable."

"Unforgivable mistakes? How do you figure, Sir?"

"Nothing for you to worry your pretty little head over. Come," he guided her to the horse, an animal she'd had little to no contact with in all of her travels, past _and_ present. Her bag was pulled from her shoulder and immediately she reached her hand out to take it back only for Thomas to lift her into his arms and carefully settle her atop the beautiful and majestic steed. Her bag was placed atop the horse in front of her, and Thomas climbed up right behind her.

She really couldn't control her heart rate anymore. He was so close, he smelled so good, and his large hands had felt so amazing on her. She was lost in just hose thoughts and she worried for a moment, not whether or not he could keep to the agreement of not touching her, but whether or not she could too. Just from the close proximity of his body, she felt tremors run along her spine and she chanced a glance over her shoulder.

"You are nervous." He stated, as if it was the most apparent of observations he'd yet made. Though, really...she was certain it was.

She turned her head forward and her cheeks darkened again, she felt so warm and lightheaded. A wood and spice scent took to her nose as a gentle brush of wind carried it around her. She couldn't control herself...leaning back against the hard chest of the man who sat behind her, she sighed. Such a relaxing aroma...how could this be wrong? Was it? Such a stupid question, she knew it was. Making up her mind, she decided, only this ride, would she allow herself to be so weak and vulnerable around him. Otherwise, she'd do her job, caring for the children and assisting the Mistress Jefferson. "I'm sorry...I ask you not to touch me, and yet I..." tears formed at her eyes as she thought of Kikyou, of herself and Inuyasha. She hadn't thought of such things in years, but what did Kikyou feel like, watching Inuyasha when he was with her? Was it anything like what Kagome felt when she saw Kikyou with him? She never wanted to make another woman feel so worried, scared or damaged.

"It's fine...for now, you can rest until we arrive. I have no problem taking the scenic route for a few moments until you collect your bearings."

She dropped her head and her bangs fell forward, covering her eyes and interfering with her tears, her shoulders shaking from the onslaught of memories. _'_ _This trip might prove to be a bad idea...I'm worried...I'm really...worried..._ _'_

 **-x-x-x-**

 **Me: I could have written more, but I figured the next chapter will feature the lovely Miss. Jefferson, and Kagome will have some time with normalcy, and getting to learn some things about the era she's in, along with some new clothes and drama set along the horizon. Be prepared, for the next chapter will bring forth the tears that are lost in the shadows of our History. I bid thee each, adieu.**

 **P.S. I also made the cover art for this story last night, tell me what you think, of both the chapter and story thus far, as well as the Cover Art~!**


	5. Chapter 4

**That Would Be Enough~**

 **Summary: Kagome had figured it out! Traveling through time to era's not solely Edo...but others as well, and at will. She simply stops aging every-time she does...as time in the present stands still until she returns. Not such a bad deal...right? Nineteen years old, she's attending Columbia University in New York City, and her end of the Year Written Term Paper has been assigned with the chosen topic being -The Founding of America-. Now all she needs to do is find something from the time of the Founding Fathers...that no-one will miss… "This might be harder than I though..." Kagome laughed.**

 **Anime/Musical: InuYasha/Hamilton**

 **Pairing: Kagome/Thomas – Kagome/Alexander – Thomas/Kagome/Alexander**

 **Genre: Historical, Romance, Drama and Hurt & Comfort**

 **Rated: M for Mature Content and the sad yet beautiful truths of our History**

 **-x-x-x-**

 **...More Time...**

 **-x-x-x-**

As he'd so thoughtfully said he would, Thomas took to a longer route around the Monticello, her eyes had watched the scenery and made sure to mark her earlier whereabouts so that she might find her way back to the roll of papers from her time. She actually couldn't return back home without them. So she'd have to retrieve them in the next day or so, hopefully they'd go unharmed until then.

Arriving at the stables of the Monticello, the slave who'd earlier called out to her, and captured Thomas's attention, came forward and took the reigns of the horse from Thomas who had removed himself from the steed. Helping Kagome down gingerly, she reached forward and grabbed her bag from the large animals back, sorry for the ache she was certain it must have caused the horse. She turned and bowed respectfully to the slave, certain that wasn't what she _should_ do, but she'd be damned if she treated anyone with disrespect, lest they deserve it. "I hope you'll forgive me, but could you please pay special attention to this horse's back where my bag was. It's not light in the least...and I worry it might cause the steed injury or pain."

"I hear you mistress, I'll take good care of the Sir's horse. You'll be sure of that, you has my word."

It somehow hurt, listening to him speak. But he surprisingly had a light in his eyes, that she hadn't quite expected. Standing straight, she looked the man over curiously and smiled in kind, "may I ask...what is your name?"

"My name, mistress, is George Granger." He gave a big smile, no doubt from being given the chance to introduce himself on his own terms. Though Thomas gave only a small incline of his head that he might have approved of the conversation. Or, rather than "approved" he didn't mind it.

"George...then please call me Kagome!" She smiled, "it's a pleasure to meet you, sir."

There, Thomas turned curious eyes to Kagome, and even George seemed surprised by such bold words. Thomas sighed, smiling, he guided Kagome away by her hand. "Please don't confuse them so much."

"...confuse them?"

"George is a good man, and hardworking slave. I mean this in no disrespect, as I personally do not condone slavery, and work very hard to keep them comfortable. However, the way you speak, though polite and eloquent...is far from the usual repertoire of verbal phrases they are accustomed to. Do I make an ounce of sense?"

Kagome nodded, "yes, but I will not alter the way I treat them. They are human, no different than I or you. Their skin is darker, but so is yours to mine, yet I do not see you bowing your head before me and surrendering your pride, self-preservation and dignity. Now, if my respect for humans of every skin-tone offends you, let me know now and I will depart this plantation with my morals and ethics unchanging."

In the shadows that were dancing across the grounds of the Monticello, Kagome was pushed back against the building of the Monticello, her bag falling from her shoulders as it was pulled off by Thomas and dropped to the grass. The two were far from the eyes of any slaves or family that might see.

She found her lips parting to the intrusion of another, much softer set. How did this happen? _'The deal…?'_ She blinked in surprise, then...her eyes slowly closed and she succumbed to the arousal that continued to be lit afire by this man holding her firmly against the wall. She let her arms reach up and wrap over his shoulders and wind around his neck when he lifted her by the waist and she found herself being held up by a knee placed between her legs against the wall. The situation was fraught and she found herself momentarily not caring. His lips on hers were much more interesting than the wrongdoings she was committing. She doubted these trysts would end up in History anyways, so long as they went no further...that is. She pulled back, her face flushed feverishly in the heat of the moment, and she finally forced herself to think rationally. "...t-touching..."

"..." he looked at her, wonderment and sorrow both played in his eyes. "I suppose so, yet you are just as guilty...I will take the responsibility of this slip..." he gently lowered his knee and Kagome back down, running his fingers through her hair to place it neatly back to where it was before the wall and his hands had messed with it. Though, really, the trees had done more damage to her looks than anything Thomas could have done.

"Why..."

He shook his head, "I honestly don't know. Saying no to myself shouldn't be a problem, as my self-control is normally my strongest asset, however, you….I just…..don't….know." He sighed, "I may one day give you a better answer, but please, be patient with me. Do not judge me so harshly...I find myself incapable of seeing you disappointed in my person." He stepped away and walked around the Monticello, Kagome ran after him with her bag in hand once more, not bothering to shoulder it again, she stood at his side as he entered the front door and stepped into the foyer of the Monticello. It was stunning still, even in the past, probably more so in the life it had to offer. She had been in such a rush to get out earlier, she'd not taken the time to follow the details of the building with her eyes.

"Thomas? Who is this young lady?"

"A young friend and helper I've taken in, to assist you with the children and give you time for rest. Anything you ask...she is here to help. Kagome, this is Martha, my wife...and the little one she holds in her arms is our youngest Jane, our oldest is named after their mother, and she is on but her second year, and is most certainly wandering around the house somewhere."

Kagome bowed, she pulled herself up and watched the Mistress Jefferson as she eyed her curiously. "I hope to assist you in anyway you deem necessary, milady~"

Martha stared for a good few moments, then...she smiled. "How charming, then please, could you perhaps ready dinner for the night? I assume you know your skills in cooking, to play your words in such a way?"

Kagome could hear it, the woman was _not_ happy. She would however, not argue with her husband. Kagome didn't really care either way, since she was here on Thomas's request, though, she was sure she should. The way the woman was eyeing her, she no longer cared if Thomas made advances on her, this woman was just...well, she was prudish. That was all Kagome would call her in regards to her personality. "I will happily prepare you dinner, I do assume that none of the Jefferson's are allergic to anything in their kitchen, yes?"

She clenched her fists, "we haven't allergies to worry about."

Kagome bowed, and left to where she knew the kitchen was, down the hall, and around the corner. She didn't bother to pay mind to the Sir or Mistress of the house, as they watched her navigate the Monticello with absolute ease. She had only slightly looked over the kitchen during the tour, but she recalled the guide opening the drawers and cabinets. She had mentioned that Thomas Jefferson had been a huge fan of Mac and Cheese, though how something so childish, could be his favorite dish. She smiled, she also liked Mac and Cheese though, having lived off of it for a good few months during her semesters. It just didn't look like something he'd obsess over. "To each there own, I guess..." she opened the cabinets and was surprised to find a large bag of dried and preserved noodles, not the shells that she was used to but bow-ties. Then she went in search of cheese of some sort, and milk and butter. After that, she would worry over the pot and water.

 **-x-x-x-**

Kagome flushed in embarrassment. The man who sat eating the dinner she'd made was flowering her with praise, and his eyes were truly lit to a brilliant fiery hue of amber. She noticed to the annoyance on the Lady's face, her eyes lingered on the food before turning to Kagome in obvious distaste. "Where did you say you were from?" She asked critically.

Kagome smiled, "I am _technically_ from across the sea. Though as I told Sir, there will be no record of my lineage, should you look for it."

"Hm? Try me. I'm quite the well-known gossip, I'm certain a friend or two has heard of your family name before."

Kagome bowed, "as you say, my name is Kagome Higurashi, and I hail from Japan. An Asian continent northwest from the states mainland."

Martha frowned, "Japan? To think an immigrant such as yourself, can cook french cuisine. You must have been brought up near Frenchman, yes?" A twisted comment, though Kagome couldn't tell if the Mistress Jefferson had meant it that way, or not. "Whatever the reason, it's not...horrible."

"It's marvelous, Kagome, pay no mind to my wife. She simply doesn't know French cuisine as I do!"

All she needed to hear, was that he was happy. _'I won't stay here forever, but while I'm here...I can at least do my best to please Thomas.'_

 **-x-x-x-**

 **(Roughly Two Weeks Later)**

 **~Sep. 5. 1775~**

The month was September, the year...Seventeen Seventy-Five...and the day, the fifth. Kagome walked in from delivering a few of Thomas's letters to the post, bidding them safe journey before returning indoors. At her heels was the young child Martha, who Kagome referred to as "Patsy" like the Jefferson's to did. She followed her all around the house, Kagome thought it to be simply adorable. "Patsy, let's go find daddy,"

Finding the girls father was easy, as they rounded the corner, she saw both Thomas and Martha hunched over in tears in their living quarters. She was sure she shouldn't make her way towards them, but the sorrow she was witnessing was honestly too much. Then, she saw the cause of their tears, the shallow breaths of the infant lying in Thomas's arms. She moved forward swiftly before halting in her movements.

 _'What the hell do you think you are doing, Kagome!? If his kid is supposed to die, then she needs to die! W-whatever_ _is meant to happen...will happen. No matter what...so..._ _'_ Kagome closed her eyes and clenched her fists before green eyes flashed in her mind. _"Damn it…!"_ She reached forward and placed a hand on Thomas's, drawing his attention to her, she motioned to see the baby. He seemed hesitant, but handed Jane over with a tenderness and gentleness she hadn't known he'd possessed. "I...can't do much..." She held the baby in her arms and placed a hand over the baby's chest as it began to glow, "...I can probably give her more time, and take away the pain...at least...you might have time to get her to a doctor, and perhaps there is something that can be done, but...I promise you nothing." She felt the sickness, "it's in her chest...she's really sick..."

Martha watched the glow of Kagome's hand, her eyes shook in fear, and she watched Thomas place his hand on his baby girls forehead.

"I'm saying this as one mother to another," Kagome spoke sternly, "the time I give you, use it to say goodbye. I can buy you only a few more hours, her pain will cease to exist, and the next time she sleeps, she will not wake up...she is too far sick...I'm sorry, Martha...Thomas." Those would be the sincerest words Martha would ever hear spoken from Kagome, watching the girl lean over and part her lips above her infant daughters. A dark and sickly brown air was pulled from her daughter, she watched in shock as the baby's shallow breathing evened out and calmed down from their earlier pained breaths.

 ** _~COUGH COUGH~_**

 ** _~COUGH~_**

 ** _~COUGH COUGH COUGH~_**

In her newfound fit of coughs, Kagome held the baby out to Thomas who took the baby with a warm and heavy heart. Farewells were never easy. But still, she could at least give them...more time…

She rushed to the kitchen for water, pouring some from the chilled pitcher into a small cup before taking a pained sip. She broke into another fit of coughs and tears began forming in her eyes as she struggled to catch her breath. _'You'll be fine Kagome, really, you'll be okay.'_ Gravity suddenly became apparent as she grew light and started to fall with her suddenly much weaker disposition.

"Kagome!"

She vaguely realized that warm arms had caught her in a careful embrace, and she was no longer on her feet, but in the air. She knew this feeling, being held so warm and safely. She felt good, even in the pain of the situation, she felt...protected.

 **-x-x-x-**

It was really too bad, that by the time Kagome came too, Jane Jefferson had fallen into a peaceful and eternal sleep. In the time Kagome was out, Martha and Thomas had buried their daughter in a beautiful spot on the Monticello plantation. She walked outside and sat down on the front porch of the Monticello, and cried.

"Kagome..."

She looked over her shoulder, and watched as Thomas walked over to her and sat down by her side.

"Thank you. I don't know how you did it, what witchery you used or...I don't know...but I am thankful. I was able to say my farewells, and the knowledge that she went so peacefully as to sleep and pass on...that is a blessing unto itself." Thomas let his head fall into his hands as more tears fell from his eyes.

Kagome moved before she knew what she was doing, kneeling in front of him, right between his legs. Her arms coming up and warmly embracing him as she pulled him into a hug. Such was all she could do, as that was all she knew how to do. Console...even though she herself didn't think it helped much, she knew others appreciated it for the kindness it was.

A warm pair of large hands settled at her waist, but didn't pull or push Kagome. They simply stayed there, as if to keep her from leaving, to hold on, his way of making sure she didn't disappear...perhaps? Whatever the reason, she didn't care, she wanted to protect his heart, even if all she could do, was this. Her throat was still so soar from the fits of coughing she had continued having earlier, but she still managed to softly whisper in his ear, " _no matter what the pain is, I will hold you through it. I promise you..."_

 **-x-x-x-**

 ** **Me: Here's to the fourth chapter. I do apologize if during the weekdays it takes longer to get chapters written and posted. I'm usually so tired during the week that I pass out on my arrival home. However, I will do what I can to post chapters on the weekends! Hopefully you all enjoyed this chapter, let me know what you think, nyan~!****


	6. Chapter 5

**That Would Be Enough~**

 **Summary: Kagome had figured it out! Traveling through time to era's not solely Edo...but others as well, and at will. She simply stops aging every-time she does...as time in the present stands still until she returns. Not such a bad deal...right? Nineteen years old, she's attending Columbia University in New York City, and her end of the Year Written Term Paper has been assigned with the chosen topic being -The Founding of America-. Now all she needs to do is find something from the time of the Founding Fathers...that no-one will miss… "This might be harder than I though..." Kagome laughed.**

 **Anime/Musical: InuYasha/Hamilton**

 **Pairing: Kagome/Thomas – Kagome/Alexander – Thomas/Kagome/Alexander**

 **Genre: Historical, Romance, Drama and Hurt & Comfort**

 **Rated: M for Mature Content and the sad yet beautiful truths of our History**

 **-x-x-x-**

 **My Dearest, Reader**

 **To you, I try to avoid lengthy correspondences, but I wished to inform you of the information I mistakenly wrote in my previous chapters, and only noticed now. In the third chapter, where Kagome asks Thomas what his age is, I accidentally did the math up to 1772 and not 1775, he's thirty-two, not twenty-nine. Easily rectified, I went back and fixed that. The second fix isn't much of a mistake, as a date I chose to add. The date on the fourth chapter when Jane died, I added it to the time skip forward. September, 5th, 1775 is the date of Jane Jefferson's death.**

 **The Honor to be your Obedient Servant, is mine.**

 **A. Chibi**

 **P.S: On a completely unrelated note, I have re-written this chapter three times now, each one more diverse than the last as I fought with the historical trail left behind by Jefferson himself. Finding out the footpath long ago taken by this man was not so easy, and by September 25th, I was lost and dumbfounded to whether he was in Philadelphia or Virginia. Anyways, with a written letter by the very man I was shadowing through time, I found my answer, with his own voice as my mentor of the past and its prior lost events. I do hope you all enjoy this chapter.**

 **-x-x-x-**

 **...When Push Comes to Shove...**

 **-x-x-x-**

 **(Two Weeks Later)**

Two weeks had passed, two painful weeks. Kagome had no measure in her heart for what she felt. This child wasn't hers, and she'd not had much time with the infant Jane before her passing, but the hurt of the little girls father and mother was heavily weighing down on Kagome.

"Miss, you don't have ta help."

Kagome shrugged, "nothing else to do...besides, I'm trying to avoid the heavy air of heartache that is thick in the air."

"Its heavy, yes. The Masta must be feelin' it great. Hurtin' and sufferin'...carin' for the Mistress and takin' care of her own hurtin'...no one is out to ease it off his own heart."

Kagome frowned, "...it's not my job to do that, though..."

"Not at all, miss...I'm just suggestin' that a kindness or two could move steps further than silence might."

"George is really smart..."

"It's nothin' more than sense, miss."

Kagome sighed, "don't tell me I've none of that anymore."

"Sense a fickle thing, miss. Leaves us when needed most and there after the needs gone and left us."

Kagome smiled, she made to put down a sheet she'd just finished folding when footsteps along the freshly manicured yard sounded to alert her of an approaching _friend_. She looked up and smiled sadly. "Thomas...how do you fair on this sun blessed morning?"

Thomas stared wondrously at her before his eyes fell away from hers. "Would you be willing to go with me into town?"

"Naturally, I have no problem accompanying you anywhere. What's in town?"

"Clothes."

"Oh...you don't need me to help you dress in your choice of apparel...do you?"

A smile graced his lips and her motioned towards the front of the estate. "A second opinion would be nice..."

"If you say so..." She glanced back at the front door that grew further from them, a white silk ribbon was tied around the knob of the door. Kagome looked back to Thomas and her eyes trailed along the black clothes he was wearing. She frowned in heartache, "How...long does one wear black in mourning?"

"...hmn...well, there are three stages to mourning, as you already know."

Kagome did her best to act like she knew what he was talking about.

"Deep mourning, second mourning, and half mourning, it fully depends on who the dearly departed was to the mourning individual. Mourning a spouse generally would last one to two and a half years, for a parent, six months to a year, for children over ten years old it would take six months to a year...for children under...ten years...three to six months, and then infants..."

"..." Kagome placed a gentle hand on Thomas's, "you can stop, Thomas. What your feeling, this hurt...you don't need to share if it's too much."

"What are words, Kagome...if one never speaks what they are thinking. Besides, it was a simple question. Infants are typically mourned six to eight months."

Kagome let him guide her inside the carriage, a lump heavy in her throat.

"Don't let it bother you, Kagome."

"I worry...it's...not my custom to mourn for so long. Had I mourned for all the people I've lost, for as long as I should have, based on the rules of the American Revolution Era...I would never be allowed to stop mourning. I think of my friends and family every day, I don't need to wear black and pull in the eyes of the whole world, to mourn their loss. Besides, I know...they wouldn't want that for me. It's unhealthy."

"...unhealthy?"

Kagome nodded, "for the heart. Yes."

He shook his head, "I don't know what to say to such strange things. You always speak riddles, Kagome." He climbed into the carriage and closed the door.

It started moving as soon as he gave his slave the go ahead and the two sat quietly in thought, both thinking over what one another had said. Each with their own thoughts tearing away at their minds. Neither could get their emotions in check, with different factors playing into the unruly feelings they were trying to deal with, a child infants death, a distraught wife, a confused and broken father...it really was unfair...

-x-x-x-

Kagome stared in silence out the window of the carriage, the ride surprisingly longer than she'd anticipated it'd be.

"What do you think of lavender?"

Kagome jumped and turned her eyes to Thomas. "Lavender? It smells good with tea tree, and is calming...why?"

He smiled, "the color."

"Oh! I...I don't have an opinion on the color, I've never worn it."

"I think it would go well with such a delicate complexion."

Kagome blushed and turned away again, her hair falling over her shoulders in the swift motion.

"Your hair too..."

Kagome looked up quickly, "My hair?!"

"I was just thinking we could do something with it too."

"I...no, no one is cutting my hair!"

"Oh, not cut it. Just," he brought his hands to my hair, his fingers brushing along her neck before lift her hair and twisting it into a loose bun, a few strands fell and tickled her neck in their fall, "less around your shoulders, more above them."

"...oh, you meant...styling it." She nodded in understanding, pulling from her pocket a band and taking her hair from Thomas's hands, she pulled it up into a high ponytail. "Is that okay?"

His eyes trailed along her neck and he cleared his throat. _"...more than..."_

 ** **-**** ** **x-x-x-****

 ** **Me: I know this chapter isn't as long as my other chapters,**** ** **I am following the history of Thomas Jefferson, means a lot of reading and highlighting. So please be patient.****


End file.
